


A Quick One

by NidoranDuran



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To work out some stress, Makoto suggests to Hibiki a little something on the side, but he has a secret that keeps him from getting too relaxed. Commission for Grayjack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grayjack72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayjack72/gifts).



“Come on, don't be shy,” Makoto said, lips peppering Hibiki's neck with kisses as her hand traced along the band of his underwear, fingernails lightly grazing the skin just short of his base. “I talked you out of your pants, don't tell me you're having second thoughts now.” Back up to his lips she went, intent on making her point with a deep, passionate kiss brimming with more emotion than it ought to have had, which hit home even harder when she said, “This is just to relax.”

“I'm not having second thoughts,” he responded, only to push back into the kiss with more fire and as much denial as she was showing. His hands reached for her hips and squeezed them as a sign of confidence. “It's just been a long day.”

“That's why we need to learn how to relax sometimes,” she said, biting her lip as her fingers sank a bit further down, fingers very slowly curling around his cock, rigid and drooling pre against the front of his underwear. “Our line of work is very stressful, and something casual on the side might help us be a bit more at ease during the tough parts. You know, relieve some stress.”

But it wasn't stress that Hibiki feared as she kissed him again. There was enough tension between them that he wasn't sure what to make of her offer to become friends with benefits. True, working with the JP's to fight the monstrous invasion was proving more trouble than he could easily handle and she was right about soothing their raging hormones, but the fact was, each time he tasted her lips he wanted to have something more than fuck buddy status. The slow, rhythmic stroke of his cock in her hand certainly didn't help matters, when it had been precisely the kind of thing he'd spent the past night imagining. She was gorgeous and despite an initially intimidating first impression, had turned out to be a source of warmth and joy for the boy, who was now stuck against the wall, being felt up by his crush.

The two monster hunters had seized an opportunity while the JP's base was largely empty to have something quick and physical. Totally casual, she'd promised when she first pulled him aside to kiss him madly. They could both use it. The miracle of an empty HQ and some privacy was too much for the two to pass up, and it really did look to be the first sane and enjoyable thing they'd engaged in since this entire mess began.

“Here, I'll tell you what.” She quickly dropped down to her knees, her white knee-high boots making a bit of a sound as they struck the floor so quickly. “I'll get you off first to help calm you down, because I don't believe for a second that you're just tired. It's not even lunch time.” She bit her lip as she tugged his boxers down, and out sprang the main reason she'd suggested this little affair. She'd had a bit of a nasty habit of accidentally walking in on Hibiki changing the past few days, and she'd gotten an eyeful of his cock, which even when totally flaccid proved rather impressive. If she was going to fuck some stress away, something like he was packing was just the way to do it.

There wasn't much Hibiki could do to argue as his rock-hard dick ended up in her hand once more, her tongue dragging along her parted lips as she leaned forward and took a quick peck at his tip. The lingering flavour of pre there, a little salty and certainly somewhat strange, made her moan a little, and that sweet sound sent a nervous and guilty shiver up his spine as she dragged her tongue further down his length. Her eyes looked up at him, flickering with excitement and arousal as she planted more kisses along the side of his twitching member, clearly enjoying the sight of him against the wall.

“You're really good at this,” he said, hands settling onto her shoulders and holding firmly onto them. He saw it as somewhat intimate, unsure if she did as well, but he needed something to do with his hands, and touching her seemed the perfect thing. One drifted up to run his fingers through her short blue hair, the locks soft and only making him want to stroke them forever. It was embarrassing how much he was in love with this woman, and he never thought that having his crush slither her tongue in circles around the head of his cock would ever be such intense torment, but he was practically being driven mad by the situation in front of him.

She read it all as nervousness, but the hand in her hair made her coo, nuzzling up into his touch as she licked her way back to the end of his length. “You're getting it,” she said encouragingly, hoping to give him a small push forward as she parted her lips once more and leaned forward, taking his tip into her waiting, hungry mouth. The slick heat of her damp mouth around his head made him cry out in pleasure, gripping her shoulder a little more, but she took it as a challenge to really go at him, to give him something to moan about even louder. It was all to a good cause, she reasoned; he needed to loosen up and she was going to give him all kinds of relaxation by the time she was through with him.

Bobbing her head back and forth quickly, she worked him over with expert steadiness, eyes up at him the whole time. He looked back down at her, unable to resist her eyes glimmering up at him, her gorgeous face moving back and forth with her lips wrapped tight around his length. Something thoroughly amazing about it just sent shivers up his spine that simply would not abate. This was perfect, in his eyes. Utterly flawless, and he couldn't get enough of it. “Deeper,” he shuddered, hand on the back of her head gently urging her further down, unable to resist the urge but not wanting to disrupt the good thing she had going. Clearly, she knew exactly what she was doing, and far from him to want to try and impose his will upon her amazing technique. “Please Makoto, go deeper.”

With a small laugh she did just that, wanting to give him as much as she could. Her hand tugged a little on his base as she pushed forward until she was pressing a kiss against her thumb. Between blowjob and handjob she could service every inch of his impressive cock, leaving no stretch of aching flesh unloved. And oh what a sweet reaction followed; he only took seconds to get a bit louder, for his shoulders to tighten and press back against the wall, for his breath to grow heavier and quicker. All of these signs of tension building within him were good; when he released them, the rest of him would relax as well, and she would be rewarded with him emptying inside of her mouth. That was the part she was looking forward to most.

Well, second most. Her other hand had disappeared down her skirt and her pantyhose, fingers curled and slowly teasing her own slit, getting her wetter and hotter in anticipation of what was going to come after she'd gotten him off with her mouth. It drove her to suck faster and harder, noisy and sloppy sounds leaving her mouth as she kept her eyes directed in unblinking, lusty adoration up at Hibiki. She was having the time of her life sucking away, watching his lip tremble and his body squirm up against the wall. He was loving this, even if he seemed a little shy to admit it, but each loud slurp on his dick drew a bit more out of him, and by the time she was done hoped to have him fully out of his shell and sexually confident.

The steady working of her hand and lips in tandem, tongue lapping at his cock as her tight grip moved steadily, smearing her saliva down along his base until it was slick and easily strokable, was doing Hibiki in faster than his own hand had ever come close to. His head rolled back, a shudder ringing from his lips as his balls tightened and he throbbed inside of her mouth. It was all the warning Makoto needed, pulling back only until her lips were at the bottom of his mushroom-like head, sucking on the last inch or so of cock as she waited those last few seconds of his release. When it came with another throb, she found her mouth flooding with salty, hot splooge that set her mind alight with excitement, left her moaning around his shaft as she swallowed it all down, eyes glimmering up toward Hibiki as she watched him slump breathless against the wall.

A little cum trickled out of the corner of her lip as she stood up, swallowing his thick load down with a bit of a dazed smile. She withdrew the hand from her skirt, putting it to the wall as she pressed her needy body against Hibiki's. “I hope you're not too tired for round two.” Without waiting for a response, she took his hand and guided it down to her skirt. Down it went, until he could feel her dripping pussy, quivering in need against his touch. She had wound herself up on the hope that there would be a round two, and now he had to pony up some loving of his own.

It was on a whim that he decided to tug her skirt and her pantyhose down, asserting himself quite suddenly in a moment of panic and instinct. Her blowjob had been amazing and left him utterly reeling, and he felt like he had to reciprocate by taking the lead, not be a slouch and passively let her take the reigns again. And maybe there was an element of wanting to impress his crush as his hand cupped her mound, rubbing firmly along her puffy, slick lips. It was his turn to savour moans as she bit her lip, staring in shock at the sudden initiative he took. Her body pressed into his, eager for more as he sank a hooked finger into her very slowly, rocking it up and down to brush along her tight, quivering vaginal walls.

He savoured the feeling of her pressing against his body for a moment while he gathered his breath, his focus, and his courage. “Do you mind if I take this one?” he asked, thumb pressing down against her clit and grinding steadily up and down for good measure.

“Yes!” was her ragged reply, smile wide as she felt she'd done her job in coaxing Hibiki from his shell. It certainly seemed that way, given that he took her permission a little loosely, the JP's agent soon finding herself against the wall, Hibiki's body pressing into hers instead as he dragged his cock up and down along her sopping wet slit. His quick tease was electrifying, but not as much as his first thrust was, his hands grabbing her arms and holding her firmly between the wall and himself as he sank all the way into her, the two of them both shuddering in ecstasy their lips met. Finally, they could feel a mutual well of pleasure, tingling in unison as they shared another long, deep kiss that Hibiki was getting too many signals from.

He started to move, mostly out of panic, bucking wildly into her as he pushed her against the wall even tighter, his lips remaining locked onto hers like his life depended on it. His hands drifted from her arms, grabbed her breasts through her top and feverishly groped them as he moved on total impulse, wildly trying everything he could possibly think of to pleasure her. The hot, dripping tightness of her pussy around him made each thrust so sweet, drew him in each time his hips pulled back. Even though he was largely clueless, his gut gave him a good idea of how to proceed, and as he drew louder moans from her open mouth that spilled out between their lips in their increasingly feverish and sloppy make out session, he was confident that whatever he was doing was working.

Her hands grabbed the back of his shirt, and her whispered, hoarse pleas for him to go faster surprised her. Seemingly before her eyes he had opened up into something bolder and more intense, and she liked it. “Harder,” she whined, nibbling on his lower lip as her hips pushed off the wall as much as they could given the way he had her pinned down, meeting him madly. It felt like a reversal of fortunes, but she hardly minded much if it was her turn to writhe in ecstasy against he wall. In fact, she welcomed the change, losing herself in his lips as she embraced the sweet thrills of his sloppy but intense lovemaking.

Hibiki was fairly sure his heart was going to pound right out of his chest as the stress mounted. He had his crush against the wall and pleading for more, a sight that he savoured and soaked in, but one that made him longer for something more. For their kisses to mean something and for this to be more than just stress relief. It seemed almost ungrateful to have this much, for Makoto to be shuddering and moaning into his lips as her pussy clamped down like a desperate, fleshy vice around his cock, but he couldn't help but feel like this would have only been better if they were together. “You're so tight,” he gasped, hand drifting up to her hair, running through it again as he tilted her head back, dragging kisses feverishly along her jawline. “I can't get enough of you.”

“I can't get enough of you either,” she purred, biting her lip as her eyes shut tightly and she simply soaked in the intense feelings welling up inside of her. The fast and steady fucking she received was surprising, but it was the best kind of surprise, in her eyes, one that she savoured eagerly, especially in all the little ways it seemed even more special. The way his balls smacked against her thighs as his thrusts grew quicker and quicker, the way he started to nip and nibble at her chin before coming back to her lips hungrier than ever, the way his hands held desperately onto her, as though afraid he had to hold onto her for fear of losing her. There was just so much passion in his approach to it that made up for the wild pace of his thrusts, sometimes slipping and surprisingly aimless. But even that had a charm to it in how he moved and in the eagerness in place of experience.

Their renewed kiss sparked something intense inside of Hibiki, who grabbed both of Makoto's hands and pushed them up against the wall, fingers interlocking with hers as he held on tightly. His thrusts grew even faster, shaking her to the core each time his hips crashed into her. He was trying to build to something, but in the frantic haze of his rutting he wasn't even sure what. Their orgasm? A confession? Both? Instinct guided him and he wasn't thinking very clearly about it, he just went for broke and hoped it worked out, whatever it was. Judging by the way she couldn't stop moaning into his mouth, how her kiss had become so frantic and messy, he had high hopes.

His release hit him hard, left him gasping and howling as his cock throbbed inside of the tight clenches of her vaginal walls. The rush of cum that followed seemed no less voluminous than the one he'd loosed into her mouth, leaving a spreading and intense warmth throughout Makoto that sent her hurtling over the edge after him, her pussy gripping his cock tightly and pulsating around it, muscles trying to milk his balls dry as she writhed in blissed out madness. It was more than she had been expecting and perilously close to more than she could take, which only left her excited for what could have come afterward if this was only their first time.

But a bigger surprise came when he stopped dead, one final weak push followed by heavy breaths as Hibiki gathered himself, mustering up all the energy he could to say, “I love you.” Even in her shuddering afterglow betwixt whines and purrs, a gasp of genuine surprise spilled out as she looked at him in shock. Did he mean it? Or was it just a post-orgasm utterance of little meaning? Fuck. She didn't mean to get this into it, but he'd said the words, and the tightening in her chest left her with very little choice. Her head became light, and it wasn't just from the orgasm.

For Hibiki, it was agony. Watching her look at him in silence, seconds stretching out into eternities as he waited for something other than surprise. Hoped desperately for an answer of at least some kind, and if it was a good one, even better. His fingers began to falter in her grip, about to loosen when she clamped her own grips down even tighter and whispered back, “I love you too.”


End file.
